


fluffy pancakes

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bakery, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future, Holding Hands, Punk Cora, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baker lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hums to herself as she rolls the last of the cookie mix into balls and places them on a tray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluffy pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [recoverykhaleesi](http://recoverykhaleesi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [lydia rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/lydiararepairweek)

Lydia hums to herself as she rolls the last of the cookie mix into balls and places them on a tray. After she puts them into the oven, she turns on the tap and leaves the dishes to soak. Lydia takes her cooking apron off, replacing it with her work apron. Luckily, the pale pink colour goes well with all her outfits.

The bell at the front of the store rings, startling Lydia. She finishes rearranging the cupcakes in the display and makes her way to the counter. A smile spreads across her face when she sees her girlfriend’s familiar dark purple hair.

“How’s work?” Cora asks. She grabs one of the chairs and pulls it over to the counter.

“It’s work,” Lydia shrugs. “I made a few extra red velvet cookies - I know you like them.”

She watches as Cora grins, it makes her feel so  _happy_ and warm and fuzzy.

“Oh, I love you, Lydia,” Cora says. With little effort, she snakes her tattooed palms around Lydia’s. “When does your shift end?”

Lydia looks up at the clock and then back at Cora. “About twenty minutes.”

Cora nods. “I’ll come back; I have some grocery shopping to do.”

“We’re running low on icing sugar and coffee,” Lydia says. She leans in and presses a kiss to Cora’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Lydia watches as Cora blushes. It makes her stomach swirl.

“I’ll see you soon, Lydia,” Cora says. On her way out of the bakery, waves to her girlfriend and blows her a kiss.

At the counter, Lydia rests her head in her hands. She thinks about Cora and just _smiles_. The smell of rising cookies lifts Lydia from her daydream.

As she gets the cookies out of the oven, the bell rings again. She quickly puts the tray down to cool and goes back to the counter. One of her co-workers, Erica, stands in front of her.

“Hey, Lydia,” Erica says. She ties on her apron and steps behind the counter. “How’s business been today?”

Lydia shrugs. “It’s been alright; pretty average for a Wednesday afternoon.”

She places the cookies in the display at the front of the store and puts the spares in one of the polka dotted paper bags for Cora. She gets changed out of her apron and hangs it up in the back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Erica,” Lydia smiles. She swings her bag over her shoulder and notices the chair that Cora left at the counter.

Lydia playfully rolls her eyes at the chair as she puts it back. She smiles as Erica says her goodbyes and goes back to sweeping behind the counter.

As soon as she walks outside, Lydia sees Cora walking towards her holding bags full of food.

“Here,” She offers, taking the bags.

They start on their walk home, which isn’t too far from the bakery.

“You always smell so...soft,” Cora says, looking at Lydia. “Like those fluffy pancakes you make me sometimes.”

Lydia finds herself blushing, and the outdoor light does little to hide it. “Cora, you’re making me blush!”

“I know,” Cora smirks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
